A Summer Unlike Any Other
by argylesweater
Summary: Hermione departs her home for the summer; her parents were getting a divorce and she wasnt too happy about it. Ginny invites her to stay at the Burrow for the summer and little does hermione know that her summer was to be one unlike anyother COMPLETE
1. Letters

Hermione sighed into her pillow as she lay down on her bed. She had been up in her room for a good three days now, mostly crying her eyes out. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Why? Her parents were getting a divorce, that's why. Sure, other kids parents got divorced too, but why _her_? She started to cry again but was soon disrupted by a tapping sound on her window. She turned onto her side to see an owl waiting impatiently by the window. She groaned as she got up and made her way to the window slowly. No sooner had she opened the window the owl had left, she had the letter in her hands.

She recognized the handwriting, how could she not? It was a letter from her friend Ginny, she opened the letter and read:

_Hey Hermione!_

_I just wanted to write you to see how you are. I heard about you parents, and I am SO sorry. But I bet you keep on hearing that enough eh? Why don't you come down to the burrow over the summer? We can relax and do girl stuff:) Don't write back, just come at your leisure…maybe in a couple of days? I know you must feel so bad right now… just come over here to relieve the stress. O god, my moms yelling again, fred and George must have done something…maybe you wont be able to relieve your stress here…nah who am I kidding of course you will! Ron has been DYING to see you ;) ha. I hope to see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Hermione dropped the letter and almost jumped in the air out of joy. She really needed to get out of this hell-hole. She got out some suitcases that just happened to be conveniently stored in her closet and started to pack. She was done in about half an hour. With 3 suitcases ready to go she wrote a note and left it in her room for her parents, just in case.

Mom and Dad,

_I left. To Ginny's house to be exact. Don't worry, I just really need to get away from here; its too stressful. I hope you understand. I'll probably be there for the entire summer. I be back a couple of days before the first term of school starts however. I hope everything runs smoothly around here while I'm gone_

_Hermione_

And with that she was off

A/N well…ya…my first fanfic…hopefully you cant tell / please review…otherwise I might just stop writing the story…please tell me if I'm off to a good start and if I'm not could you give me some tips…constructive criticism would be great :) lol

XOXOXLizE


	2. Arrivals

A/N First of all I would like to thank fake-truth86 for my first review EVER : ) it made me feel all happy inside lol…I'm not quite sure if it's gonna be a Ron-Hermione story but it should be something along those lines…I'm just typing it as I go…and yes they will get longer I promise : )

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would be in a fabulous mansion in Cali. Soaking up the sun by my private pool…not here in Wisconsin in the freezing cold /

Hermione took a deep breath. Why was she nervous? Sure, she was excited to see Ginny and the rest of the Weasly family…except for Ron, she was a little nervous about seeing him. The last time she talked to him he told her how he felt about her, lets just say, he wanted to be more than just friends. True, Hermione did like him in that way too, she was just scared. She wasn't sure if she wanted to risk the relationship she had with Ron. It was too precious to her.

Needless to say, she did spend a little extra time (2 hours to be exact) getting ready. The makeup that was usually abandoned on her dresser collecting dust was now on her face, covering her "imperfections". She had forced her hair to become manageable, making the frizzy mess transform into natural-looking curls. Her outfit was simple; She had her favorite faded jeans on along with a plain white tank top. She looked pretty good if she did say so herself.

She knocked on the door but as soon as she saw who opened it she had an urge to run as fast as she could in the other direction. It was none other than Ron Weasly himself. He had a surprised expression on his face, Hermione wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Um…hey," she said, being a tad nervous, ok REALLY nervous.

"Holy Hell Hermione!" Ron almost shouted, "What happened to you?"

'Oh no' she thought 'I went to overboard, does it really look that bad' once again the urge to run in the other direction but she resisted.

"What do you mean?" She responded, her voice was soft and scared. WHY WAS SHE SCARED? 'stop it Hermione just stop!' she yelled to herself 'he's just a boy! A STUPID BOY! ITS RONALD WEASLY…YOU'VE BEEN FRIENDS WITH HIM SINCE, WELL…. FOREVER!'

"You look…" he paused, "amazing."

It took Hermione a couple of seconds to realize what he just said. Did she really look amazing?

"Um…thank you?" she said questionably. He just laughed.

"Ginny!" He called, "Hermione's here!" As soon as the words left his mouth Ginny came bounding down the stairs and pulled Hermione into a hug, then pulled away to look at her, the way a mother would when her daughter would come back after a long period of time.

"You look _fantastic_" she said, "Why the change?" she then asked, a smirk upon her face.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "No reason really." No she knew the real reason, in fact the reason was bringing up her suitcases to the guest bedroom right now. It was RON! RON, RON, RON, RON, RON!

"Hermione you are such a bad liar!" she said laughing, "Who's the guy?"

"Um…" Hermione hesitated, could she tell Ginny about liking Ron? Sure, she was her best friend, but Ron, he's her _brother_. "I'll tell you later OK?"

"Fine," Ginny replied a fake pout on her face but it soon disappeared, "Ok it's later!" she said. Sure it was later, 5 seconds later. Hermione was more leaning toward the 5 years later, maybe the 5 centuries later.

"Ginny…" she said in a serious tone.

"Oh please Hermione! Just tell me!" she begged while Hermione just shook her head no.

"Please, please, please, please, please?" she said, Hermione sighed. She couldn't take it anymore!

"FINE GINNY IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW IT'S RON!" she yelled as a shocked expression filled Ginny's face but it was soon replaced with a smile

"Do you know what this means Hermione?" she said almost whispering, "If you get married we can be sisters!"

Hermione just shook her head and laughed, "Get your head out of the clouds, you know that's never going to happen."

"What's never going to happen?" A voice at the top of the stairs said. Ginny and Hermione looked up to see Ron descending down the steps.

"Nothing," she and Ginny both said in unison. "But just out of curiosity, how long were you listening to our conversation?" Hermione asked. He better not have heard, if he did, she would kill Ginny. He wasn't supposed to find out!

"Oh, just long enough," he replied with a wink as he walked into the kitchen. Hermione stood there, her mouth gaping open. Had Ron just _winked_? The quiddich training must have gone to his head. Apparently his new body came with a new ego. Not that Hermione minded, in fact, she kind of liked it.

Then it all hit Hermione like a big brick falling from a 26-story building that she just happened to be walking next to. _He liked her. Heck…he WINKED at her!_ She could feel her face turning red. 'So much for the saved friendship' she thought as she and Ginny headed up to her room to talk about things, more specifically Ron. 'This is going to be a very long conversation' she thought.

A/N Well that's chapter 2 for ya! Hopefully I'll get more reviews…not that yours wasn't great fake-truth86 lol! This one is significantly longer than the last one and I already have ideas for the next one…this stuff is just too much fun : ) lol so please R&R it would be greatly appreciated!

XOXOX

-LizE


	3. Plans

A/N: Ok here's the third chapter! I tried to get it up as soon as I could…I could always be doing homework right now you know lol…I hope the storyline is stronger in this chapter, I'm really trying to get the characters to seem like themselves. This is really hard in Hermione's case, she's too afraid to have any fun! Well here it goes…. but first! The wonderful disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter the great and wonderful JKR does**

"So!" Ginny exclaimed as she flopped down on her bed, "I think we have both come to the conclusion that you and Ron will get together sometime soon…so I say while we wait for that to happen we have a little fun."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Hermione asked as she sat at the end of the bed, crossing her legs.

"I think we should mess with Ron's mind, you know, he totally adores you, all you have to do is lead him on and then walk away like its no big deal. So he'll be all reved up to do something and then you'll just let him down"

"But why would I want to do that?" Hermione questioned her. She didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings. That was the last thing she wanted to do actually.

"Because he has been nothing but an egotistical jerk since the beginning of the summer. For some reason he thinks that because he has a nice body he's better than everyone else. Why do you think my entire family is gone?" she replied, "He was driving them crazy, they should be home soon…hopefully" she added.

Hermione hesitated, sure it would help Ginny get back at him, but what would it do for her? She knew this sounded like a conceded question to ask but she a funny feeling that she would be the only one messing with dear Ronald's mind. Ginny would just be the mastermind behind the plan.

She also had a weird feeling that in this "plan" she would have to seduce him somehow. So maybe, just maybe, he would see the other side of her. Most people saw here as a goody two shoes girl who always did her homework on time, sometimes even ahead of time. They probably thought that because that IS how she acts, most of the time. She could use this summer to prove that she could have some fun!

She inhaled deeply, "Ok what's the plan?" A smile spread across Ginny's face

"I thought you'd never ask"

"Where did you get all of these clothes?" Hermione asked Ginny, her eyes wide. How anyone could have so much clothing that was just well…. sultry, was beyond her.

"Hermione!" she looked shocked, "This is what NORMAL teenagers wear! You look like a deer in front of a car, trust me, you love this stuff in no time!"

Hermione just shook her head, how anyone would want to wear some of these clothes confused her really. It was just like wearing nothing at all. Heck, some of the shorts Ginny had should have been called denim underwear because they were so short!

And what exactly did Ginny mean by _normal_ teenagers? Hermione was normal…wasn't she? Feeling herself getting angry she just decided to go along with it. It would only go on for a couple of days…yes, just a couple of days.

"OK" she said, "What should I wear?" Running her hands over all the different fabrics of the clothing hanging in the closet. She had to admit some of it was kind of pretty.

"Well…" Ginny said scanning the hangers full of clothes, "I was thinking something along the lines of this."

2 words came out of Hermione's mouth right when she saw the outfit. "No way." She said. The outfit consisted of a very, very short denim skirt. The skirt had a faded look to it and the bottom hem was ripped ever so slightly. The top was a light pink tank top with a pink flower pinned to the right strap.

"Why not?" Ginny looked confused, "I think it's cute, especially with these shoes!" Ginny held up a pair of white, kitten-heeled flip-flops.

"You're crazy! Absolutely Crazy!" Hermione said

"Aw, come on 'Mione, will you try it on, just to see how it looks?" she begged for the second time that day.

"Fine," she said grabbing the clothes and shoes out of Ginny's hands and headed into the bathroom, "But if I don't like it then I'm not wearing it."

A minute or so Hermione emerged from Ginny's bathroom with the outfit on. As it turned out, Ginny was right, the outfit fit Hermione perfectly. The colors didn't make her look too washed out and sure, the skirt was short, but Hermione had the legs to make it look good.

"So…" Ginny asked hesitantly, "Do you like it?"

"As much as I hate to admit it," Hermione said, "I really like it."

Ginny clapped her hands, "Now all we need to fix is your hair"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Hermione asked as she stood in front of a mirror.

"What? Oh nothing's wrong with it, I just have a really good idea." Ginny said smiling, "Have you ever seen your hair straight 'Mione?" she asked

"Um…no." Hermione responded, "But I wouldn't even attempt to do that, my hair is a frizzy mess with a mind of it's own" she then added

"Well, that's nothing a little bit of magic can't fix!" Ginny smiled as she took out her wand and flicked her wrist. In a split second Hermione's hair was perfectly straight.

"Wow" she said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Amazing isn't it?" Ginny said, her smile still plastered to her face, "Do you think you're ready to go downstairs and put this plan into action?" she then asked.

Hermione took a deep breath, it was now or never, it was time to show Ron who she really was.

"Good luck." Ginny gave Hermione a hug. "I'll need it" she responded as she descended down the stairs.

A/N: Well….I guess this is what you would call a "cliffhanger" but is it to early in the story for that o well….tell me what you think I can't wait to get some reviews!


	4. Raspberry kisses

A/N: WOW! 4 chapters in one day! I'm starting to scare myself! Omg but this is sooo much fun! This is becoming an obsession….lol just kidding I just have a lot of fun letting my creative juices in my brain flow ahahaha hope you enjoy chapter 4 and now for the wonderful disclaimer…

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter…I would have guessed you figured that out by now /

Hermione had never been so scared in her life as she was when she was walking down the steps. What if she tripped? What if she fell? Of course after she thought that she made it a point to walk down extra slow. She got to the bottom of the staircase to find Ron in the kitchen, eating of course, big surprise there!

"Hey." She said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down. He looked at her and immediately stopped eating. Now if you knew Ron Weasley, it took something very important for him to stop eating. Knowing this Hermione smirked to herself.

"Hello." He said, his voice an octave higher than normal, his ears turning red, his newly found ego leaving him.

"What's the matter?" she asked fighting back the urge to laugh. Poor Ron looked so helpless.

"N-n-nothing," he stuttered as he got up to put his dishes in the kitchen sink.

Hermione had the perfect idea. He seemed strangely interested in cleaning his dishes, the muggle way, which made it stranger. He had his back to her so she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. "Are you sure?" She asked, making her voice sound innocent, "you seem so tense. Am I doing something to make you uncomfortable?"

He began to turn around so she loosened her grip around his waist. He was turned around fully now and her arms had made their way around his neck. "I lied, yes I am so tense and its all because of you." He said in almost a whisper she looked up into his eyes and him down into hers, "Do you realize how insane I've been going with you here? Knowing that you're this close…" he trailed off as she pushed him up against the counter with less than a centimeter between their bodies, "and I can't have you" he finished.

"Who said you couldn't?" she asked, their lips centimeters away from each others when she pulled away slowly. No, they hadn't kissed. That was the plan. Hermione had the biggest urge to kiss him though. She basically had to force herself to pull away.

"Where are you going?" he said in a voice that closely resembled the way a child whined to its mother. He grabbed her wrist firmly yet gently so she couldn't go anywhere without answering.

"Upstairs." She said a smirk upon her face.

"But Hermione!" he replied, "We were just about to…you were just about to—"

'Oh this is too good' she thought to herself as she placed her index finger lightly on his lips to make him stop talking. "We weren't about to do anything" And with that she went up the stairs and into Ginny's room to tell her everything that had happened.

"Girls wake up!" Mrs.Weasley yelled. Ginny and Hermione had been up all night planning what to do tomorrow.

"Mom?" Ginny said groggily

"Yes Dear?" Mrs.Weasley responded

"When did everyone get home?" she asked as she got up

"We all got home around midnight, in fact I think Arthur and the Boys are still sleeping, I better go wake them" and before Ginny could say anything else Mrs.Weasley was out the door.

"Hermione, wake up!" Ginny said shaking her best friend out of the bed next to hers, "Today is going to be _fun_" She added, hoping it would Hermione up faster, which, of course, it did.

"Lets pick out what you are going to wear today" Ginny said opening her closet. After a couple of minutes she finally came up with a tighter fitting sheer black t-shirt with some distressed shorts, along with some black flip-flops and a pair of large silver hoop earrings. "So are we still up for the beach today?" She asked Hermione.

Hermione glanced out the window, it looked warm enough out, "Sure," she said, "Do you have a bathing suit I could wear?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "The term is bikini Hermione, not bathing suit! You sound like an old lady when you say that!"

"Well sorry!" Hermione said back rolling her eyes jokingly, "Then do you have a _bikini_ I could wear?"

"Right here," Ginny said as she threw it to her. It was pretty skimpy if Hermione did say so herself. It was black. There was a silver ring in the center of the top, and one ring on each side of the bottom piece. "Just put it on under your clothes," Ginny added as Hermione went into the bathroom to change. She came back out about a minute later, "Ginny you can see my bikini top through the shirt." She said

"Is that a problem?" Ginny replied, her eyebrows raised

"For me it is." Hermione stated looking in the mirror.

"Hey, if you got it, flaunt it." Ginny said laughing, "Plus, how else are we going to get Ron to come with us?"

"I guess you're right" Hermione sighed as she put her hair into a high messy bun. "C'mon lets go downstairs and get something to eat"

They descended down the stairs to join the rest of the family who was already seated at the table eating breakfast. Hermione blushed when she saw Ron, his hair was messed up and he was wearing a pair of boxers, nothing else. Needless to say, he saw Hermione and his jaw dropped, his ears turning red.

"Hey look George" exclaimed Fred, "Ron's ears are red, haven't seen that in a while" the twins laughed and Ron just glared. Hermione went on as if nothing was happening and continued to ear.

"So Ron," Hermione said, "Ginny and I are going down to the beach, do you want to come with, Harry going to meet us there too"

"Um…sure let me just go get my things" he bounded up the stairs, leaving his half-eaten food on the table, which was very unlike him.

Hermione and Ginny finished up their breakfast and waited for Ron. They had been waiting for nearly 20 minutes when Hermione gave up waiting, "I'm just going to go get him" she said as she walked up the stairs. She got to the door of Ron's room only to get no answer. "Hello?" she said softly as she opened the door. She felt something, more specifically someone; pull her by her wrist into the room.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come up here," he said as he pushed her up against the wall. "Do you want to finish what we started last night?"

Hermione laughed at this comment, it was pretty damn corny if you asked her. "We didn't do anything last night," she laughed.

"Oh c'mon 'Mione, we both know that we were about to kiss!" he said, his face was now inches away from hers.

"Oh yes, now I can remember" she said quietly as their faces were significantly less than an inch apart. Then she had an idea, a BRILLANT idea. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head a bit to the side, as if she were going to kiss him but then quick planted her lips on his cheek and blew (a/n also known as raspberries :) ) making a very strange yet funny noise. She laughed, he laughed, they were almost in hysterics. She grabbed his hand and led him out the door and down the steps. "What's so funny?" Ginny asked.

"I'll tell you later Gin" Hermione said, still laughing a bit about what had happened before.

A/N: Well its done! The fourth chapter that is! It's a tad longer than the third one…which is a good thing…im trying to make my fic's more detailed! Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Give me suggestions! Is there anything you want to happen in this wonderful story of mine? Ha remember to R&R!

XOXOX

Lizzy


	5. Morals

**A/N: Well today I learned you cant please everyone with your stories. I guess the up side is I only had one negative review. Other than that everyone's reviews made me feel really happy considering I stayed home sick today / . Oh, and I found the downside of typing the story and not planning it out, this is chapter 5, they're going to the beach, right? Well I don't really want anything to happen, but it seems like that's the direction my story is going….argh, ANYWAYS…on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, shocking isn't it?**

For some reason or another, a perfectly sunny day turned into a gloomy rainy day. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had met Harry at the beach and everyone just talked. In a sense it kind of made Hermione sad, everything was changing between the 3 of them, well more so the 4 of them. Harry fancied Ginny, Ginny fancied him as well. She didn't hide it either. Ron, well, he changed, A LOT. Not just his appearance, he acted much different too.

Then it all dawned on Hermione, everyone around her was changing and she wasn't. She was just simply trying to fit into a mold. A mold of a beautiful girl with too much confidence to measure, it wasn't her. Sure, she was pretty, but she wasn't what a person would call _beautiful_. She had her insecurities, guys being one of them. It was then when she decided to stop with "the plan".

All four of them got home as soon as they could. They were dripping wet from head to toe as the entered the Weasley's home. They hadn't even been inside for a minute when Mrs.Weasley came rushing down the steps.

"Do you know how scared I was?" She exclaimed to them, almost on the brink of yelling, "You were outside in that storm! What if you had gotten lost?" Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances, they had seen Mrs.Weasley at her worst and it wasn't pretty. "Why are you just standing there? Go up and change! I don't want all of you falling ill!" she added throwing her hands up in the air as all four of them bounded up the stairs.

Ginny insisted that Hermione changed first. So Hermione changed into one of her favorite pairs of jeans. They were loose fitting and comfortable. She didn't care if they made her look good or not, actually, she could care less. On top she put on a worn in sweatshirt. Her hair had returned to its frizzy state, so she just put it up in a ponytail.

Hermione vacated the bathroom and Ginny went in after her. Hermione was on the brink of exhaustion. All she wanted to do was lay under the comforts of the bed sheets and curl up with a very large book. Then she realized, she hadn't read one single page since she arrived at the burrow! No wonder she was so exhausted. Reading was one thing she truly enjoyed.

She opened up her suitcase, which had been collecting dust in the corner because Hermione had been wearing all of Ginny's clothes. She pulled out one of her favorites: _Hogwarts, A History_. She opened the book to the very center, and flipped through the pages, smelling the old and dusty sent that she knew and loved.

It wasn't long until Ginny came out of the bathroom and flopped down on the bed next to Hermione's. She paused a moment before saying, "Are you ok?"

Hermione glanced up in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that question. "Um…yeah, I'm fine, what makes you ask that?"

"Well today, at the beach," she stopped but then continued, "when we were all talking you kept on glancing at everyone, you looked like you were going to cry."

"Oh." Hermione responded, closing her book and setting it on the ground. "I was just thinking. Which reminds me, I wanted to tell you that I'm not messing with Ron's mind anymore. It's not fair to me or him."

Ginny sighed, "Whatever," she said in a monotone voice, "It was getting kind of old anyways. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure" Hermione said as she got out of her bed and trudged behind Ginny into the kitchen. Of course, Ron and Harry were there too.

"What happened to you Hermione?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

Hermione realized he must have been talking about her dressed-down look. _Oh well to bad for him, the made-up Hermione isn't coming back_ she thought. In response to Ron's question she just shrugged her shoulders as she poured herself a cup of tea and sat down. (**A/N: I know, I know, drinking tea sounds so old-ladyish, but I couldn't think of anything else /…plus tea is yummy :)**) "Is it a bad thing that I'm not all made up?" she asked him. Ginny and Harry were now carrying on their own conversation.

"No," Ron said, a slightly worried look on his face, "I was just getting used to your new look, that's all"

Hermione frowned. Was he going to stop liking her now because she wasn't the best-looking person? If that was the case she wanted him to go to hell (**a/n NO! lol**). She shook her head as she stood up, "Well I wouldn't get too used to it if I was you, Ron, I don't think I'm going to look like that again anytime soon."

She went into Ginny's room and sat on her bed. For the oddest reason she felt like crying. She had fell for Ron, the new Ron, the Ron who apparently only cared about what a girl looked like. Now she didn't only feel like crying, she was crying. She buried her sobs into her pillow but soon forced herself to stop as she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, her voice sounded soft and weak because that's how she felt. She couldn't change herself for anybody and it made her feel helpless.

"It's Ron." She cringed at his name, his voice. "Can I come in?" _No, no, no, no, NO YOU CANNOT!_ She screamed inside her head, but the words that came out of her mouth said the exact opposite.

"If you must." She responded. This time you could hear annoyance in her voice. She wiped away the trails that the tears had left on her face, hoping he wouldn't know that she was crying. He opened the door cautiously and sat on the edge of the bed, "Are you ok?" he asked.

She replied with a groan, "Why is everyone asking me that today?"

"Well," he started, " 'Mione, you aren't acting like yourself today, you seem so sad." His brow was bunched up with concern, obviously he wasn't kidding but she still laughed a little. _I might as well just tell him and get it over with. _She thought and then she started to speak, "You know how I've been acting, well, _different_?" she asked as he nodded his head, "Well it was just this really, really, stupid idea Ginny had and I just decided to go along with it." At this point he looked rather confused but she went on. "I borrowed Ginny's clothes and acted like someone I wasn't to get your attention." She took a deep breath; this was going to be the hardest part. "And I just acted like that because I really wanted you to like me." He looked a little surprised at what she had just said, "But now I realize that you seem to only care about what a girl looks like."

He shook his head and laughed, "Hermione, come here." He said motioning with his hands. She did as he said and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. Needless to say she was a bit shocked when he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, or anything close to a hug for that matter because they were sitting on a bed. "I could care less about what you look like." He attempted to look down into her eyes, but she was looking away, her face was slowly turning red, "You are the most interesting, funny, and intelligent person I know," she just sat there dumbfounded; she definitely wasn't expecting this to happen; "and that's why I love you." Right as he said this, she looked up with him. Never in the many years that she had known him had she ever seen him so serious, and then she started to cry. "Did I say something?" he said looking worried.

She didn't answer all she knew is it was now or never. She had to jump off the cliff, take a leap, and take a chance. Knowing this, she kissed him. Now, it wasn't a big 'make out' kiss that you see so many people doing these days. It was small, but it carried so much emotion that you couldn't describe it. It was perfect.

Everything we do in life has a moral; coincidentally there is a moral to this story. Don't change yourself. Your true friends will love you for who you are no matter what you look like. Changing yourself for someone shows you don't know who you really are and a person can't find that out for you. Like Dr. Seuss once said: _Be who you are and say what you feel, because those that mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind._

**A/N: Well…my story is over:( I must say, I wasn't expecting it to end so quickly, but I think it ended rather well don't you? I would continue with it, but to me I think it would ruin the whole story. Tell me what you think. I am working on a Draco/Hermione story but I still have to post it, I also have a Fred/Hermione fic. In the making…. so please review I would appreciate it soooo much :) Oh and! Sorry I just felt that I HAD to say this…Saraneth90…I have read the HP books and I absolutely ADORE them! Lol JKR is a wonderful writer…I don't mind the movies though ;) lol**

**Lizzy**


End file.
